Corilus Heidelberg
Corilus Adolphus Heidelberg or simply Corilus Heidelberg is a German scientist, philosopher and the current head scientist of the Weltreich. He's often hailed and called one of the greatest minds of the modern era with his contributions on creating multiple inventions and solving former unsolvable riddles and equations. Early Life Heidelberg was born in Heidelberg, German Confederation to his father, Franz Heidelberg, a German engineer and his mother, Ellika Hassah, a German technician. In his young life, his father would pay a huge fee to see Heidelberg enter into the greatest schools in the local area, with Heidelberg not disappointing, getting As and A+s. His great work and mind would not go unnoticed and soon, Heidelberg was offered to join the Reichswissenschaftsliga (The Realm Science League, a league of some of the greatest minds of the Reich.) Being young, Heidelberg would need supervision from someone, that someone would be his future mentor, Gotthard Niederberg. Neiderberg would teach Heidelberg many things, this would lead to a close relationship with the two, Heidelberg seeing Neiderberg has a father-like figure. This still didn't stop Heidelberg from growing an ego, he saw himself superior to all due to his great intellect, this would go on to support the fascist doctrine growing in his mind. He would often look down upon those who couldn't solve the same questions as him. All though Neiderberg tried to erase this attitude, it failed and even made the two slowly disconnect. Heidelberg felt betrayed, his master had tried to suppress him and deny him. This caused the two to have a great argument. This only worsened things with the two eventually parting ways and soon, Heidelberg left the league, eager to prove himself that he is above these inferiors, that he is the superior. Middle Life This would culminate with Heidelberg moving to Germania, wanting to enroll into the Germania University. He successfully did so, beating all his peers in rank with full masters and even completely AP classes. He would succeed in theoretical physics the most, with his great potential being noticed by the Weltfuhrer, Vustark van Veergen. Veergen wanted to mold Heidelberg into a loyal scientist. He imminently hired and contracted Heidelberg to work at the Rechtswissenschaft HQ, Germania. Heidelberg would work tirelessly on solving and fixing riddles, problems, equations and errors made by the scientists and workers. This lead to his eventual ranking of head scientists. Heidelberg would dedicate his life to his work, he had nothing other than his job, no family to go to, no wife, no children, nothing. This would culminate with a special order from Veergen, he ordered him to create a weapon, one that could change the tide of war forever, one to end all wars forever. Under the name of Endsieg, Heidelberg began work on his greatest project yet. With the outbreak of the Greater Decade's War, Heidelberg would spend even more time working on it, spending all days not leaving his office. Even with the great funding from the Reich, the bomb wasn't ready, this caused outrage from Veergen, limiting the funding from the government. Heidelberg was furious and demanded more time and money, all denied. Heidelberg threatened to end the bomb's production and dismantle it, the Reich called his bluff and soon the SS came knocking on his door, They interrogated him and threatened him. Now scared for his life, Heidelberg would work without complain. Whilst working on the Endsieg bomb, his inventions and discoveries lead to even more powerful bombs which the Reich used, this disgusted Heidelberg, not because they were being used for war and murder, but because they dare take glory away from the Endsieg bomb. Things only got more difficult as time went on, his main office and work place was being evacuated and sometimes his files and papers would be left behind in the rush to flee, being destroyed. But he was nearly there, he just needed more time and the bomb will be complete, he kept swearing to the SS that it would be ready, that he just needed a little more time. Over and over would he say he needs more time, over and over would these deadlines not be met. Ragnarr von Thorheim, head of the SS had enough, he demanded that Heidelberg have the bomb be complete by the time of the SS' coup over the Veergen regime. Heidelberg was horrified, his work was nowhere near being able to complete by that time nor did he have enough resources. Panicking, he left to the only hope he could, a young general's wanting to defeat the SS, Wolfgang Grutzberg's Iron Cross Coup. Heidelberg in secret would tell of Wolfgang about the SS, giving Wolfgang critical information about what and where the plot was going to take place. Wolfgang would thank Heidelberg and soon gathered an army to defeat the SS. Heidelberg's leaking of information was heard by the SS and soon a small force of five men were sent with one mission in mind, to kill Heidelberg. On the day of the coup, the task force busted into Heidelberg's make-shift office, luckily for Heidelberg, he was in a small testing chamber below. Hearing of the SS, he locked the door to the chamber and hid. The SS looked and searched the officer, taking and destroying papers and files from Heidelberg. Many of which would never be found. By the time the SS gave up, Heidelberg would come back to see his entire office raided and sacked. All his files and work, his computers and such were all destroyed or stolen. The Endsieg bomb was never going to be completed. Modern Life Following the war's end, Heidelberg was empty, he had nothing, his life's work was destroyed since the SS burned all their files and such following Ragnarr's death. Heidelberg would fall into a state of depression with nothing and nowhere to go. It was only after a year or so, Wolfgang once approached Heidelberg once more, contacting Heidelberg if he could build him a spaceship unlike any other, one that could hypothetically see interstellar travel. Heidelberg agreed and thus began work on his newest and greatest project, Project Genesis. Controversy Heidelberg has often been called a war criminal by Nuuk and Australasians due to his connections between the Veergen government and helping of developing stronger Reich nuclear missiles that would be sent against Nuuk and Australasian cities. Trivia * Heidelberg's surname is the same name as the city he was born in, Heidelberg. As to the exact reason why is not known (even to Heidelberg himself) but some theories have gone around. Theorising that Heidelberg's ancestors were the founders of the town and as such named the town after the themselves or possibly vise versa.